


Downfall of The Authority

by LadyoftheKnight349



Category: Combat Zone Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen, Jo Moxley is Dean Ambrose's twin sister, Lunatic twins, Seth betrays Authority, Shield reunite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 06:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11503551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyoftheKnight349/pseuds/LadyoftheKnight349
Summary: After betraying The Shield, Seth Rollins had been alone ever since his former leader and girlfriend broke up with him live on Raw the next week. Heartbroken and alone, he turned to her identical twin sister and begged her for her help in fixing his biggest mistake...





	Downfall of The Authority

**Author's Note:**

> This hit me from another fic where Dean's dead twin brother was actually a ghost inside him and helped him through a rough time.
> 
> My take, Female!Dean is Female!Jon Moxley's twin sister and both girls are in different scenarios. Dean is hurt and heartbroken by a betrayal, she needs her twin, but Stephaie keeps her working so hard she's exhausted. Jo wants time with her sister, but is kept apart from her because of Stephanie.
> 
> Seth needs help with his dwindling faith in The Authority, he turns to Roman for help. Roman is reluctant at first, but once he saw the hurt in Seth's heart and eyes, he needed to help him. The two had to somehow sneak Moxley into their arena though...

" _ **We're done!**_ " Those words echoed through a heartbroken Seth Rollins' mind as The Authority bragged about destroying The Shield from the inside, Seth still had something in his old Kevlar vest that he had wanted to give to Dean that night. But he had been blackmailed and threatened with termination if he didn't turn his back on Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns that fateful night.

"What the hell have I done?" Was all the former Shield high-flier thought as he made his way backstage and saw Dean still crying her heart out on Roman's shoulder "damn it!" He cursed mentally, he needed to fix this. But now he had The Authority on his side, maybe that could be better than The Shield? Keep thinking that, Seth. It ain't gonna happen, they'll dump you soon.

* * *

Joanne Ambrose, AKA: Jo Moxley in CZW, groaned as she was woken at two in the morning by her ringing cell phone "what?" She snapped " **sorry I needed your help, Jo** " an equally irritated Seth replied "sorry, Traitor. What can I do for you?" She snarked " **you know I regret that night...** " was all Seth had to say to her Jo to listen "spill" Jo ordered and was disgusted at the truth on why Seth betrayed her twin and his brother "I'll help, but can you get me Dean?" She asked " **she won't listen to me, Jo. She hates me** " Jo sighed "she'll listen to her twin sister."

But, try as Seth might, he couldn't get Dean to call Jo "damn it. What's with Stephanie and overwhelming Dean?" He growled mentally as an exhausted Dean Ambrose answered Stephanie's call to her office "you're fighting Samoa Joe tonight" Seth paled as Stephanie dismissed Dean to her fate "fuck" Seth slipped out and made a quick phone call once again " **yeah?** " Roman answered "Steph's gone too far. When's the last time Dean slept?" Seth asked " **about a week ago, who's she in a match with?** " Seth cursed "with Samoa Joe, Roman."

" **Fuck off! Is Stephanie trying to kill Dean?!** " Roman cursed "looks that way, I can't let anything happen to her, Rome. I still love her" Seth admitted " **yeah, I know. Get Jo in the arena. We're in Cincinnati next week, CZW's also there** " "is that a plan you're cooking up?" Roman chuckled as the two hung up " **piss** **off, it's three AM!** " "So sorry I woke you" Jo growled at Seth " **what, Seth?** " Jo snapped "Dean's up against Samoa Joe" a string of curses was heard.

* * *

" **I'm gonna murder McMahon, consequences be damned!** " Jo swore as she hung up and the WWE arrived in Cincinnati, Ohio "Seth!" He turned to see Dean's living reflection run up to him, the only way to tell Joanne Ambrose and Dean Ambrose apart was the way they dyed their hair. Except Stephanie banned Dean from the 'extreme' colours she had to tell her and Jo apart.

"Hey, can you take Dean's place in her fight?" Jo nodded "of course, I look like her enough and I can fight like her" Jo reassured him, Seth took her to Roman and Dean's locker room where he saw an ill-looking Dean Ambrose "shit, sis" Dean looked up into her own manic blue eyes in her one-minute-older twin sister "hey Jo-Jo" she whispered "get some sleep. I'm taking your place" her sister ordered "yeah, Momma" Dean mumbled as she promptly fell asleep on Roman again.

"Goddamn" Jo cursed, pulling on Dean's spare ring gear "thank God we're the same size" Roman looked at Jo "kick Joe's ass" he smirked, Jo have a manic smirk "with pleasure, Ro. With pleasure" with that, she stalked out of the locker room and to the Gorilla position for her match. No-one knew Dean Ambrose had a twin sister and that same sister had taken her place willingly.

* * *

 "Is it me, or is Dean Ambrose a lot more violent tonight?" Michael Cole asked John 'Bradshaw' Layfield and Jerry 'The King' Lawler "I'd say she's a lot more violent than usual" JBL agreed "I'll say" Jerry winced as 'Dean' planted Samoa Joe with a 'Dirty Deeds' and covered for the win "damn, here comes The Authority..." JBL paled as 'Dean' confronted The Authority with no fear.

Meanwhile, in their locker room, Dean woke up after a well earned rest and was grinning with Seth and Roman at her twin "love my twin" she yawned, falling asleep again on Roman and Seth smirking at Jo's comments to Stephanie, though the cussing was censored


End file.
